The Curse of Sikowitz
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Seven performers with a passion and a dream have been marked as outcasts and influenced by the Curse of Sikowitz. All of them want one thing, the chance to show everyone in the Middle Ages what performing is all about. Will they get the chance to?


****THE CURSE OF SIKOWITZ****

_Eight performers with a passion and a dream have been marked as outcasts and influenced by the Curse of Sikowitz. All of them want one thing, the chance to show everyone in the Middle Ages what performing is all about. Will they get the chance to? _

–

**A/N: Hope you like it:) Also, the historical facts may not be all true...but, just play along with it! Thanks(: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The Middle Ages took place long, long ago. It was a hard time for those living in Europe, depending on their social status. The social status of the Middle Ages had been the Monarch at the top with the most power; the Nobles; the KnightsVassals; Traders, Craftsman, and Farmers; Servants; Peasants/Serfs. The Monarchs were the Kings, Queens, Princesses, Princes, anyone who had royal blood in them belonged here. The Nobles were not royalty, but they were rich households or people that owned a lot of territory, there were many noble families that were close to royalty in terms of friendship. The Knights and Vassals were those who protected either a noble or a royal family, they exchanged their protection for a home. Knights were considered more courageous than Vassals, yet they were both in the same group. Traders, Craftsman, and Farmers were those who provided your goods and services, traders traded their goods, craftsman created goods, and farmers exchanged goods for land to stay on as did the others. Servants were a little higher than peasants and serfs only because Servants were treated much better and were allowed inside of the home. They were usually told to take care of only one person rather than the whole household. Often Servants were for Noble families or Royalty. Peasants and Serf were the lowest social class, yet the most populated. Peasants and Serfs were not able to afford food or goods for their own family, so they worked day and night to provide services to Noble or Royal families in exchange for land.

It was a time period where people cared more about themselves and their wealth rather than others. Wealth was how a person was determined on living their life, if you were rich and wealthy you were most likely a Noble, unless you were royalty where you would be placed at the top of the social pyramid in the Monarch section. If you were poor, you would be a peasant or a serf, if you were lucky enough you would be a servant in the household where you would be taking care of the heir of the family. No one was judged on their appearance or personality, only their social status. Women were married off as if they were goods, regardless of whether they wanted to marry whoever they were marrying, they were still forced to marry for a business deal with the wealthy person they are marrying to. A slummy female would marry a rich male, but a poor male would never marry a wealthy female. Though, a wealthy female was able to married off for political or financial reasons depends on whatever the man of the house wanted, which usually was the father of the home.

There is one group of people, who regardless of their social status were avoided. Those people were the outcasts. There was only one big group of outcasts, they stood out to the extreme if they were seen in public there was always at least one pair whispering to the person next to them regardless if they knew the person adjacent to them. These outcasts had to just suck it up because for their whole life they would be known as the outcasts.

The biggest outcasts of the time had been:

Lord Beckett "Beck" Oliver, he was the was the son of Count Avan Oliver and Countess Nicki Oliver.

Princess Caterina "Cat" Valentine, she was the daughter of King Frank "Frankie" Valentine and Queen

Ariana Valentine.

Madam Victoria "Tori" Vega and Madam Christina "Trina" Vega, both sisters were the daughter of General Zachary Vega and Madam Danielle Vega. They reside on the land of the Valentines.

Jadelyn "Jade" West, daughter of vassals, Mister Sir Dale West and Madam Elizabeth West, who used to live on the land of the Valentines till they moved to the Oliver's household,

Mister André Harris, son of merchants, Mister Leon Harris and Mrs. Leanne Harris. They live on the land of the

Robbie Shapiro, son of peasants Matt Shapiro and Melissa Shapiro. They live on the land of the Oliver's.

The seven mentioned were all considered outcasts because they were all said to have been under the 'Curse of Sikowitz'. The Curse of Sikowitz was a name given to those who chose performing rather than fighting if they were male or doing another manly job or if female, instead of taking care of the home, marrying and bearing children at an early age, they would rather perform plays and musicals.

The curse was said to have started long ago before the Middle Ages when a man who went by the name of Erwin Sikowitz. He was considered a lunatic from birth, regardless of whether that had been true or not, Sikowitz chose the arts over fighting in war which made others begin to hate him. People would attack his home and constantly harass him because of his choice. He was attacked with stones every time he left his home, his house had constantly caught on fire, he had no money to be able to produce a play that he would show everybody what the arts was really about. That's when another idea struck Sikowitz's head, he would pretend to put a curse on everybody telling them if they didn't like acting they would die. When Sikowitz put the curse, somehow people did start to die and people blamed the innocent Sikowitz, who had nothing to do with their deaths. Unfortunately, Sikowitz never got the chance to tell everybody what he did was an act and none of it was real. The moment he got the chance to, someone threw a rock that had been lit on fire right at Sikowitz's chest. Nobody gave sympathy, yet people stepped and beat him till Sikowitz was pronounced dead. Instead of burying or cremating the body, they threw the body into a river and since then it was never seen again. After Sikowitz died, many people reported they saw Sikowitz and his army of dead, who died because of his curse, assemble. Priests and Popes began performing religious ceremonies to keep the spirit of Sikowitz and his army away, yet people continued to say they say that whenever they looked into anything where they would see their reflection behind them would be Sikowitz's army, but when they stopped looking and turned around, nothing was there.

Now, whoever was said to be under the 'Curse of Sikowitz' was said to be the reincarnation of Sikowitz and his army. Coincidentally, there were seven people who died including Sikowitz and there were seven people who had a passion for performing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? :D **


End file.
